Trineo
by kina-asper
Summary: Conejo no podia negarse a una competencia y mucho menos a una carrera y si su retador era Jack Frost, menos se negaria pero de a ver sabido que esto iba a ser una carrera de trineos, se huviera retractado en aceptar el reto en un solo instante. Pero, ¿Quien se negaria a un premio como este? JackRabbit


No tengo idea de cómo logró convencerme de esta locura, odio el frio, detesto la velocidad, no es que no me guste ir rápido, me enorgullezco de mi velocidad al correr pero eso es diferente y es porque yo decido que tan rápido voy y por dónde ir, esto en definitiva ¡No lo puedo controlar! Y para rematar, NO me gusta la nieve, no entiendo como unas personas aman tanto el frio de la nieve y aun así….

-¡Hey! ¿Estás listo canguro? – Esa ya tan conocida voz me aparto de mis pensamientos, yo tenía la cabeza baja, mirando fijamente abajo por una muy empinada colina llena de nieve, estábamos en un bosque que estaba en pleno invierno, todo estaba congelado, no se veía más que toda la zona cubierta por el hielo y nieve ¡No puedo creer que en serio haría esto!

Pronto el panorama de ese paisaje invernal fue bloqueado por su rostro pálido y con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, Jack Frost y yo estábamos aquí para hacer una carrera en trineo, ¡¿Cómo este niño me convenció de esta estupidez?!

-Oye, ¿No sería mejor hacer otra cosa? Algo que en preferencia fuera en un lugar más cálido – Me queje, entre cerré mis ojos y mire molesto al espíritu al frente de mí, en respuesta el solo se rio a carcajadas, le iba a reclamar pero de pronto él se acercó rápidamente a mí, su rostro y el mío estuvieron a solo unos centímetros, el solamente me sonreía y me miraba directamente a los ojos.

-¡Por favor! ¿No me digas que le temes a una simple carrera de trineos? – Entre cerro sus ojos azules y su sonrisa se volvió arrogante – Que pena, supongo que tendré que ir a buscar a alguien más valiente que se atreva a deslizarse en la nieve ¡Oye! Quizás Hadita quiera jugar - ¿Comparándome con un hada de unos 5 centímetros?

Gruñí mostrando mis dientes, si ese mocoso cree que puede subestimarme de esa manera entonces está más loco de lo que pensé.

-¡Que se te meta esto en la cabeza amigo! ¡Yo no le temo a una competencia y menos cuando es en un estúpido trineo! – Sin darme cuenta, me le acerque demasiado, nuestras frentes estaban pegadas una contra la otra, la sonrisa de Jack ahora mostraba satisfacción y alegría.

-Entonces comencemos, el primero en llegar a la parte de abajo de la colina gana, suerte – Me acarició la cabeza y se fue flotando a su trineo, odio tanto que ese tonto este tan cerca de mí, siempre mi corazón se acelera y siento mi cuerpo algo rígido. Cuando se apartó de mí y se fue, note como empujaba su trineo hacia la orilla, vi perfectamente como esa cosa fue balanceándose al estar la mitad de ella suspendida en el aire.

-¡Muy bien! ¿Preparado?... ¿Listo? – Me apresure en ponerme en posición, di una gran mueca y tragué pesado al ver nuevamente todo el trayecto que tendríamos que dar para llegar abajo, pensar en ir cayendo sin control por esa pendiente era sinceramente más aterrador que enfrentarse a alguna de las pesadillas de Pitch.

- Y… - Estaba paralizado, casi como si Jack me hubiera congelado con sus poderes, no me di cuenta que ese chico estaba sujetando su callado justo detrás de mí - ¡FUERA! – Sentí un poderoso empujón en mi espalda y antes de darme cuenta ya estaba deslizándome a toda velocidad cuesta abajo.

-¡AH! – Enterré mis garras en la madera, aun no tengo idea de cómo logre esquivar todas esas rocas y árboles, detesto en verdad admitirlo pero me estaba muriendo de miedo.

Logré escuchar la risa de Jack detrás de mí, no estoy muy seguro que estaba haciendo el pero en un momento me gire para poder verlo, estaba a mi lado, me guiño un ojo y me sacó la lengua juguetonamente.

Esa burla me hizo reaccionar, ¡No voy a quedar en ridículo ante Jack Frost! Ni pensar en darle la satisfacción de vencerme estando tan patéticamente asustado. Jamás.

Me incline hacia adelante para conseguir más velocidad. Jack y yo íbamos cabeza a cabeza, mis oídos se agitaban un poco por el viento pero no me importaba eso.

El pequeño tramposo me lanzo un par de bolas de nieve en la cara, no creo que lo hiciera para evitar que ganara, conociéndolo solo lo hizo para molestarme más y noticias, ¡Lo consiguió!

Me incline a la izquierda para ir directamente hacia una roca cubierta de nieve, cuando mi trineo entro en contacto con la roca me di cuenta que salieron unas chispas cuando el metal que se encontraba en la parte inferior del trineo hizo fricción con la roca, también algo de nieve salió volando por los costados.

Gracias a esa piedra, salí volando por los aires, me adelante unos 10 o 11 metros de Jack, me voltee para ver la expresión sorprendida en su rostro, no pude evitar sonreír ampliamente al ver esa reacción.

Fui lo más rápido posible, en solo un minuto, llegue a la base de la colina de nieve, sostuve con fuerza el trineo y lo gire hacia la derecha, fui frenando nuevamente gracias a la fricción, una gran cantidad de nieve salió por debajo del costado izquierdo de mi trineo antes de finalmente detenerme.

Mire a mi lado y vi como Jack hacía lo mismo para detenerse, su rostro aún tenía una sonrisa pero era más suave que la última vez, suspiró y se puso de pie.

Yo por mi parte, me sentía más que feliz de ver derrotado a ese niño en su propio juego, me levante aun sonriendo por mi victoria, puse mis manos en mi cintura y mire directamente al muchacho.

-¿Y bien? – Exigí.

-Je je Esta bien, soy un buen perdedor, lo hiciste genial, realmente me sorprendiste – Cerró sus ojos al mismo tiempo que arqueaba un poco sus cejas, se rascó suavemente su cabeza, revolviendo un poco su cabello blanco.

Todas sus acciones me desilusionaron un poco, yo me esperaba que haría algún tipo de berrinche por perder contra de mí, a veces olvido que Jack no es el niño malcriado que siempre pensé que era.

Desde que se volvió un guardián, logre conocerlo mejor. Es un muchacho que se preocupa mucho por sus amigos, a pesar de que nunca antes algún niño lo vio, él siempre les dio alegría y diversión con sus días nevados, era alguien muy alegre, divertido y amable, sin mencionar que valiente al enfrentarse directamente a Pitch ya hace tiempo, no me había dado cuenta de todas las cualidades que el poseía, solamente me fijaba en sus defectos… Es algo que sinceramente me gustaría dejar de hacer, quiero dejar de verlo como siempre lo vi, quiero conocerlo mejor.

-Te recomiendo que no me subestimes nuevamente, copo de nieve – Hablo nuevamente mi ego.

-Está bien, no volveré a subestimar el valor del canguro de pascua – Fruncí el ceño lo más que pude cuando él me llamo así, DETESTO ese maldito apodo.

-¡Sabes bien que no quiero que me llames…!

-Bien, creo que debo de darte un premio – Me corto las palabras a la mitad, parpadee más de unas cuantas veces por la confusión.

- ¿Un premio?

-¡Claro! Todo ganador merece uno, ¿No? – Llevo sus manos detrás de su espalda y se inclinó un poco.

-Bien… Supongo que tienes razón – Me rasque detrás de mí oído, esa mirada que me daba me ponía nervioso - ¡BUENO! Ya dame mi premio – Grite nervioso, la mirada y sonrisa de Jack no me inspiraba confianza.

El sencillamente se me acercó dando un par de pasos y de un rápido movimiento, saltó hacia mí, enredo sus delgados brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me dio un profundo beso en los labios.

Abrí mis ojos hasta donde pude en el instante que sentí sus fríos y suaves labios contra los míos, tan rápido los abrí, los cerré con fuerza, puse mis manos sobre su cintura, lo sujete firmemente para evitar que se callera.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, quizás solo fue unos instantes pero para mí fueron horas.

Nos separamos muy lentamente, abrí mis ojos hasta la mitad y vi ese par de orbes azules brillando con picardía.

En serio estoy feliz de que mi rostro este cubierto de pelaje, de otra manera el estaría viendo mi sonrojo.

-Eres demasiado impulsivo, ¿Sabias? – El solo se rio suavemente y me abrazo.

Esto debe de confundirlos mucho, ¿Jack Frost me beso y solo le recrimino que no piensa las cosas antes de hacerlas? Bueno… Les contestare a esa duda, diciendo que no es la primera vez que pasa, de hecho, nos hemos besado muchas veces en el pasado, aunque he probado esos labios antes, aun siento algo como una descarga eléctrica cada vez que nos besamos, casi como si fuera la primera vez.

¿Me pregunto cuando nuestra relación cambio tanto? Todo ocurrió tan espontáneamente, antes que me diera cuenta nosotros ya habíamos cruzado la línea entre la amistad y el amor.

Desvié la mirada al piso, era terriblemente vergonzoso que Jack me besara tan de la nada pero parece que esto es su nueva forma de divertirse conmigo.

Cuando regrese la vista al rostro de mi "pareja" él tenía los ojos cerrados y sus labios juntos. Una gota de sudor bajo por mi nuca al tener esta vista delante mío.

-¿Qué haces?

- Te di tu premio por ganar.

-Sí, ¿Y?...

-Ahora tu debes darme mi premio de consolación por perder – Lo mire con incredulidad, di una ligera mueca y ladee mi cabeza, el sin duda era un… ¿Cómo termine enamorándome de este niño?

Suspiré, Jack jamás cambiaria pero al final sonreí suavemente, supongo que si el no fuera como es, no sería Jack Frost, no sería el guardián de la diversión y… No me hubiera enamorado de el si fuera diferente.

Decidí no dejarlo esperar más, me incline y lo bese, abrase sus caderas con un brazo y con mi otra mano fui acariciando su cabeza, no tengo idea por cuanto tiempo nos quedamos así, el paso del tiempo desaparece siempre que estamos juntos.


End file.
